


DORMant Dynamics

by imjaneees



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Attempt at Humor, College AU, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Modern AU, and they were dorm mates, don't ignore that, my shitty sense of humor seems to distract them, omg they were dorm mates, people tend to, so many characters and I'm too lazy to put them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaneees/pseuds/imjaneees
Summary: A story about a problematic malcontent, an even more problematic malcontent, and a naive country girl living in the same dorm throughout their college lives. (Posted here from Dokuga because peer pressure XDD)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Naraku, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi/Sesshoumaru's Mother, Inu no Taishou/Sesshoumaru's Mother, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	1. Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything here except the plot and whichever OC I might think about making up.

The first time Kagome saw her dorm mates, she was in awe. She was warned that they weren’t completely human—heck one of them didn’t have a single drop of human blood in them. They told her that their name were Naraku and Sesshomaru. Huh, youkai gave such strange names to their children.

Naraku, true to the name, had dark hair and eyes the colour of blood (Kagome thought they looked like pretty rubies). Sesshomaru was a stark contrast with moonlight silver hair and golden eyes (they were like her parents’ wedding ring), emphasized by magenta stripes on the cheeks and an indigo blue crescent moon on the forehead.

Squaring herself, her mother said that the best way to make new friends was to give them sincere compliments. So, giving her best smile, she greeted, “Wow, you’re the prettiest girls I’ve ever seen!”


	2. Clothes

After settling the matter of their identity (taking off their shirts just to prove they did not have any developed breasts, and insisting that no they were not just really, _really_ flat, Naraku thought he could get some semblance of peace.

Naraku was wrong.

He felt his left eye twitch, “And just what…are you wearing?”

Kagome blinked, then looked down at her clothes—clothes she’s worn for _years_ , “My normal indoor clothes.”

Naraku’s eye twitched again. No, whatever she was wearing, it was _not_ clothes and—was that a _hole_ on her shirt _and_ her jeans—?!

No, rubbing his face with both his hands, this won’t do. Those things were bloody _rags_ , not clothes.

Kagome watched as he went to his room, came out with a pair of his own shirt and jeans, went to a drawer and pulled out a needle.

Naraku felt his eye twitch again as he felt the amusement coming off in waves at the only occupied room in their home.


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is harder than it seems XD

Sesshomaru stared hard at the pathetic human cowering before him. The harpy, who was not supposed to be anywhere near the West Dormitories, reeked of fear and—to his disgust—arousal. This was the longest he’s ever even looked in her direction and he’d prefer to keep the record below a minute, “Do I make myself clear?”

The lump of waste nodded and was about to say something—probably to prolong contact with him—when he allowed the red to bleed through the whites of his eyes. It was impressive, the bursts of speed humans were capable of under an overdose of fear.

Turning back to his dorm mates, he watched as Naraku pinched both of the girl’s cheeks as he scolded her on how to—and how not to—use an electric stove. Pointless, seeing as Sesshomaru was not going to allow her in _his_ kitchen again.


	4. Warmth

Sesshomaru woke to the sound of clicking. Normally, he would assume that Naraku was sewing again—he's been doing that since the arrival of their dorm mate—but then, sewing did not produce any clicking sounds.

Opening his door, he found Kagome, sitting on the couch, brows knit together in concentration, her hands moving at an impressive speed, knitting what seemed to be a sweater twice her size…

Finally seeming to notice that she’s not alone, Kagome lifted her head, her hair, tied in a messy bun, and grinned as she spotted him standing in front of his door, “Oh hey! I screwed up the kitchen yesterday so I thought I’d make something for you two to apologize and I don’t have any money to buy or pay for anything right now. I don’t know what to make for Naraku though, I don’t think the cold bothers him that much but I made a sweater for you since my mother said that inuyoukai love warmth—“

Sesshomaru wondered at the sweater’s ability to keep him warm. He has yet to even touch the thing and already he was feeling very warm.


	5. Drenched

It was their first day of school and Kagome greeted the day with a smile as bright as the sun. She spent the weekend with her dorm mates as they initiated her about their university where she discovered that they were actually only a year above her.

Sesshomaru and Naraku were already in their dorm, waiting for their third member to come back when their door opened and she came inside. Naraku’s crimson gaze caught her frazzled state and aura and Sesshomaru’s nose caught the very distinct scent of salt.

Their gaze caught each other’s briefly before both stood, one prying the girl’s wet notebooks and books as the other covered her in a warm, dry towel.


	6. Karma

Kagome had insisted they don’t but they were very firm in their decision. At least one of them would walk her to her classes. Their excuse was that they were taking classes near her's. She didn’t doubt them, they have no reason to lie about something so small, after all.

She noticed a large group of students crowded near one of the many monitors installed in the university’s hallways. Was there an announcement that she forgot about? With a little help from her friends, she managed to catch a good spot to watch the announcement.

Only, it wasn’t an announcement.

There, on the screen, she could recognize her tormentors from yesterday.

“Oh no, are they—“

“Passing cocaine?” Naraku hummed, “It would seem so.”

“But I thought—“

“That it’s an offence punishable by possible termination?” Sesshomaru tilted his head, seemingly unconcerned and dispassionate about the whole ordeal, “yes, yes it is.”

The raven haired girl turned her attention back to the screen, “…I guess karma really _does_ come fast.”

Sesshomaru arched a brow, “Karma?”

Kagome shook her head, “It’s nothing. Come on, we’ll be late if we stay any longer!”

Over her head, the two men shared a glance, the corners of their lips twitching upwards.

Karma indeed.

And they weren’t even halfway done yet.


	7. Plot

“So tell us about your official first day,” Naraku said, seemingly uncaring as he sewed the girl’s jeans. How a hole managed to find itself _beneath_ her knee was anyone’s guess.

Kagome hummed softly as Sesshomaru successfully put some order into her wavy locks—she didn’t know how he did it, she's been fighting with the beast for years until she just gave up—“Well, I actually made some new friends this time. I met a really cool girl named Sango and she’s amazing at martial arts. Then there’s her friend—but sometimes I’m not so sure—named Miroku. He’s told me a bit about channelling my holy powers but I don’t know how touching my butt factors in any of that—“

Sesshomaru’s eye twitched and his gaze sought out their other dorm mate.

Naraku flicked his finger and cut the thread. A low chuckle rose from his throat and he merely waved dismissive hand when their little dove asked him what he found amusing.

He was beginning to wonder if he’ll ever have any more test subjects for those curses he's been experimenting on.


	8. Project

Inuyasha was a little wary. His partner for some school homework insisted that they do their work in her dorm and it screwed his brain a little when she said that she stayed in the West Dormitories.

Those where the _male’s_ dorms.

Still, he decided to humour her. Her uncanny resemblance to his girlfriend made it a little difficult to deny the girl anything. For some reason though, he couldn’t shake off this unsettling feeling in his gut as he walked to where she said she stayed.

He opened the door, and there it was, the reason why his gut wanted to flee his body.

On the couch was his painfully naïve classmate, the table already prepared for the work they were going to do. That wasn’t the problem though.

The problem presented itself in the form of his brother artistically braiding the girl’s hair, and his bastard half-brother’s even more bastardly best friend who made himself quite comfortable napping on the girl’s lap.

What the fuck.

Kagome finally seemed to take note of his arrival and grinned, “Oh hi! You’re early. Do you want to start now?”

Bastard no. 1 looked up from his work of art, “Hanyou,” came his monotonous greeting.

Bastard no. 2 peered an eye open, “Cretin,” was all he said before he went back to his nap.

Inuyasha stared.

Inuyasha slowly, gently closed the door in front of him.

****

**_What the fuck?!_ **


	9. Sweater

Inuyasha was wrong. Yesterday wasn’t a dream, it was real—it was _very_ real. His emotionally constipated brother, who has a degree in Assholish Behaviours, was willingly spending time with someone who was obviously from the gentler sex—hell, the fucker was waiting outside the classroom for the girl _and_ was leading her to the cafeteria!

Even weirder, bastard no. 2, who had a _Masteral_ in the same profession (Inuyasha was sure the ass has committed murder at least four times this year, he just didn’t know how to prove it), was obviously waiting on joining them,

Inuyasha was sure he was going to have a heart attack when the girl pulled out a pink, obviously knitted sweater out of her bag and gave it to his asshole brother.

He wanted to choke on his tongue as he waited with baited breath. He knew his brother. He knew how he absolutely _hated_ receiving gifts from people he don’t consider worthy (which is…99.9% of the world’s population) and he knew what he would—

The bastard took it!

Oh no, this was bad. He was going to let her down in the most assholish way possible and he had to do something before—

_The fucker wore the fucking sweater!_


	10. Cute

To say that there was a massive uproar when Sesshomaru accepted—and wore—a gift given by someone that wasn’t his mother, father, step mother and surrogate brother, was a severe understatement. Thee news spread like wildfire and everyone knew about it before the day was over.

It was no surprise that the next day, the front of Sesshomaru’s locker was littered with gifts. It did not escape anyone’s notice that in its place was a suspicious looking puddle of slime after first period. It didn’t escape that he still wore the knitted sweater, either.

Naraku found it amusing that the inuyoukai took great care not to damage the sweater in _any_ way—he watched Sesshomaru wash the thing himself with his bare hands and used his own youki to dry it (apparently the sun was unworthy of touching something so precious).

Kagome thought it was cute and frankly, that was all that mattered.


	11. Curse

Miroku was not having a good day. Whenever he attempted to reach out to a woman’s lovely behind, there would be a drilling pain in the very centre of his palm. The pain was almost unbearable whenever it was Kagome he would attempt to touch.

He believes he’s been cursed; Sango believes it’s karmic justice. How unsympathetic to his plight, his beloved Sango was.

Sweet, innocent Kagome didn’t believe he was cursed because “cursing someone just so they couldn’t touch women is silly. What about hugs?”

The sharp looks he would catch thrown his way coming from two very dangerous people said that no, it was definitely _not_ silly.


	12. Doom

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the monstrosity presented in front of him. Once again Naraku took the girl grocery shopping while he was called away to deal with some of their side ‘business’.

“And…this is?” was all that he could articulate.

Kagome grinned, “Naraku wouldn’t let me pay for anything so I snuck this one in when he wasn’t looking! It would keep you clean whenever you cook!” She said as she offered the offending material to him, “Come on, and try it! The lady said that it’s universal size but you and Naraku are so big I don’t know if that applies to you.”

Knowing that he would receive no form of assistance from their red eyed companion, Sesshomaru slowly, grudgingly accepted the thing from Kagome’s hands and did as asked.

The rewarding smile was worth the humiliation, “See, Naraku? I told you Hello Kitty makes everyone look happier!”


	13. Familiar

It was a little concerning, how Kagome could erase her presence from the two of them. It frustrated Sesshomaru to no end when he couldn’t even pinpoint where she went—the girl scattered her scent to throw him off.

Not even Naraku’s webs told anything. He had them all over the campus to make sure he knew where everyone was at _any time_.

It was during lunch period that she came barrelling to where the usually sat, holding a very suspicious looking paper bag—did that thing just _move_ —?!

Sesshomaru began rubbing his temples, his nose already telling him what was inside the bag.

A small, furry red head popped out of the bag as Kagome grinned, “We did something cool in class today and I got a new friend! His name is Shippo!”


	14. Fight Club

Word of a freshman miko being able to summon a familiar spread even outside of the campus. It didn’t help that the girl in question had absolutely no idea how special she was and had no qualms in answering any questions thrown her way.

It was already past midnight yet her dorm mates still haven’t returned. Kagome curled further into the couch, staring starring at the wall clock as it ticked away.

The door opened and Kagome turned so fast she probably twisted a muscle on her side but she’d worry about that later.

“Didn’t we tell you not to wait for us?” Sesshomaru’s rhetoric question went ignored as Kagome practically flew at them, crashing right in between them to make sure her arms circled them both.

“Did you fight wild boars and bears too?”

Sesshomaru and Naraku shared a look, “Wild boars and bears?”  
  
  


Kagome nodded, “Papa used to come home with the same wounds and bruises.”

Another exchange of glances, “Actually, we were participating in a youkai fight club.”

Sesshomaru gave Naraku an incredulous look that said ‘Are you serious? That’s the best you could come up with? You think that would work?’

Kagome blinked, “Oh. My little brother goes to those too. Mama said girl’s arent’t allowed in there.”

Sesshomaru’s disbelieving gaze turned to the girl who has yet to release them from her embrace.

Naraku nodded solemnly, “Yes, we go occasionally to keep our skills and muscles from getting rusty. The consequences of losing are a bit embarrassing so you understand why we wouldn’t want to talk about it, no?”  
  


The girl took on a look of epiphany and nodded her head seriously, then she began to talk about first aid as she went to her room to get her kit.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes skyward, praying for some semblance of sanity.


	15. Matching

Sesshomaru was quite confused when Kagome asked to borrow his sweater for a while. He was surprised by his reluctance to comply, it felt strange not to be wearing the pink thing now.

He found Naraku already waiting at the corridor Kagome told them to meet her. To anyone else, the spider looked relaxed, almost bored, but Sesshomaru knew better. The hands hidden in his pocket were most likely clenched and his shoulders were tense by the barest minimum, like he was making great effort into remaining immobile.

Something was off…

This was proven true when Kagome came bouncing to them, carrying yet another suspicious looking paper bag.

-xxx-

The cafeteria’s silence was deafening when the three most talked about students walked in, all eyes zeroing in on the two figurative dragons walking on either side of their princess.

Except her white dragon’s familiar pink sweater was now sporting a very well-known design. Her black dragon was no better, the pink scarf he now donned on his neck was sporting the same design on its edges.

Kagome seemed blissfully unaware of the current silent turmoil as she took her sear and gazed adoringly at her master piece, “See, Hello Kitty makes _everyone_ look better!”


	16. Smile

When Sesshomaru smiled, it means that someone as going to be beaten within an inch of their lives.

When Naraku smiled, it means someone was going to have their lives ruined so bad, the next generations would feel it.

For one reason or another, Kagome managed to slip out of their radar— _again_ —and was dragged into drinking in a club.

And not just any club, a _strip club_.

And as Kagome spotted them, she made a beeline to their direction, swaying on her feet, seemingly not noticing the general male—and some female—population she was knocking down when they attempted to get her attention, draping herself on them and asking them questions with words they know have never even came close to leaving her lips before—

They smiled.

-xxx-

**AN: This one was my first prompt, given by dear reviewer Susie from before.**


	17. Morning

“A lot of people seem to be having headaches this morning,” Kagome mused, watching as another student walk away whilst attempting to rub his headache away.

Sesshomaru nodded, his amusement, however, was directed somewhere else.

On the other side of their precious little dove, Naraku walked listlessly, needing to be hand held by Kagome as they walked around the campus.

When asked by Kagome if he was alright, the red eyed hanyou turned to the girl, blinking exactly four times and said that he was fine (though it sounded like incoherent mumbling instead).

“What _did_ you do anyway?” Kagome asked.

Naraku made a grand, dramatic gesture with his free hand and said, “Obliviate.”

Were he a lesser man, Sesshomaru would have snorted.

The spider always looked and acted absolutely stoned and made Harry Potter references whenever he used far too much magic. One can always tell what he did or what he was going to do by what spells he mutters.

Kagome didn’t look satisfied with the answer, “What’s an Obliviate? Can you eat it?”

Naraku made little sparks fly from his fingers, and reverently whispered, “ ** _Magic._** _”_

This time Sesshomaru did not bother stopping the snort from coming out.

-xxx-

**AN: HP belongs to Madame JK Rowling. Catching up with all this shit is harder than I thought XDD**


	18. Novels

Once Sesshomaru returned to their lair late due to settling _unfortunate circumstances_ , and was greeted by an expression he was vaguely familiar with.

He saw his mother give it to his father when, as a pup, he ‘borrowed’ (with absolutely no intentions of returning) a green ribbon and made sure the scent it had stayed. He saw it again from his step mother when Inuyasha started digging holes in their home garden. He never thought he would see it Naraku’s face. It was a look that clearly screamed ‘It’s starting’, but what was—

And then he saw it.

There, in Kagome’s hands, was a little book. He's seen the cover enough times to instinctively know what she was reading and was praying she did not get infected.

His father had said it was a disease. Women would read them and would then look at their poor partners and somehow find real, living, breathing men lacking in comparison to their fictional men with their fictional sexual prowess. His mother and step mother would occasionally succumb and his father would be left inconsolable (and unbearable) for months.

He hoped, for the library’s sake, that Kagome does not adapt the same habit.


	19. Celebrate

Inuyasha stared blankly at the scene before him, and not for the first time, unsure of how to make of the situation.

The sight that greeted him was fast becoming a runner up for his eye bleach list.

Kagome was riding piggy back on his asshole of a brother, with the third resident of the dorm holding a pillow paused above his head in mid-air—all three were now staring at him.

Grinning wildly, Kagome called out to him, “Hi Inuyasha! Sesshomaru and Naraku said we should celebrate my first month here! Did you need something? Do you want to borrow some of my notes again or—huh? He left…”

“I believe it is time I explain to you about my half-brother’s anxiety, Kagome,” Sesshomaru said, one corner of his lips curling upwards.

Mirth danced in Naraku;s eyes, “Ah yes, quite crippling, in his case. It is especially worse when he’s around men.”

Sweet little Kagome soaked in everything they told her about dear Inuyasha’s ‘crippling anxiety’.

-xxx-

**AN: This idea is a combination of Ceysna and Taki’s idead ;)**


	20. Medicine

Hojo was a medical student, focusing more on the modern side of things since he had no spiritual powers at all (he’s taken tests—ten to be exact—and still he doubts). This meant that he couldn’t possibly have any classes with the infamous young Higurashi that just had to be part of his destiny in some way so he had to make due with attempting to approach her during breaks.

But for some strange reason, whenever he manages to catch her alone, his body runs into some sort of invisible trap that made him feel like an insect caught in a spider’s web.

-xxx-

Sesshomaru’s lips curled in a light sneer as she noticed Naraku discretely making gestures with his left hand under his table, “Again?”

Venom glazed Naraku’s voice, “Witless wonder can’t seem to figure things out on his own.”

-xxx-

**AN: Katrina Kee wanted some more characters introduced and I delivered XD**


	21. Trust

Kagome shifted uncomfortably on her chair, she’s barely touched the lunch that Sesshomaru made and it was quite concerning.

“Is there something or someone bothering you?”

The girl blinked as she hear Sesshomaru’s voice. Registering the question, she answered, “It’s just that there was this news about a dead body found nearby…I got scared because they said that the person died around the same time you two went to your fight club. What if you two got dragged into something on your way home while you’re still tired? What if—“

“Kagome, nothing like that could ever happen to us,” Naraku said dismissively, sounding far too unconcerned for Kagome’s liking.

“But what if—“

“Do you not trust us?”

That shut her up. Of course she trusted them, “…doesn’t mean I can’t worry…”

Her confession earned her a pinch on her cheek and a ruffling of her hair.


	22. Sister

Kikyo adored her younger twin sister, and as children, she would attempt to shield her from any possible harm. She was quite proud of the tree house she built so she could keep watch from above and shoot down any threat. As adults, however, their mother had to drag her kicking and screaming to get her to the city first and was only calmed when they said that Kagome would follow.

They did not tell her that her precious little sister would be staying elsewhere.

She could barely hear her sister’s introductions as she was too busy being horrified at who were being introduced.

One was obviously a full blooded youkai, his colouring screaming to the world that he was venomous. Are those one inched claws she sees? Yes, yes they were and he was quite obviously twice Kagome’s size—

But no, what really twisted her guts was the hanyou.

Those red eyes had her nearly taking a step back and made her unconsciously do the sign of the cross as her mind rang “Satan” and he was _thrice_ Kagome’s size and she just—

“Kagome…”

Said girl paused in her story telling to look at her sister, “Yes?”

Hands found themselves clutching at the blue eyed girl’s shoulders, “Please…come live with nee-chan instead!”

“But nee-chan, I like it here! And did you know that they also let me give them free hugs? And—nee-cha?! Nee-chan?!”

Naraku tilted his head, “Oh dear, she seems to have fainted.”

“I’ll call a ride and send her home,” Sesshomaru was already on the phone before he even finished talking.


	23. Choir

The priest shifted to a more comfortable position as he listened to the beautiful harmony. Such sweet voice, such skill in playing the piano and violin, a performance worthy of royalty.

“Errm, Father—“

“Shhh, dear sister, enjoy God given musical talent we are blessed enough to bear witness to.”

“But those two are—“

Her words were ignored as the priest gave his full attention to the performance, obviously finding whatever matter his companion thought alarming to be of no consequence.

-xxx-

Kagome skipped happily out of the church grounds, pleased that everything went well. It’s been so long since she got to sing for the church again, she forgot how light she felt afterwards.

The nun watched as the three unlikely companions left—the good priest said that regardless of their heritages, the two men’s hearts were in the right place. But the way they looked at that young woman…

May God have mercy on anyone who dares to cause her harm.


	24. News

Touga was a happy inudaiyoukai, why wouldn’t he be? At long last, his first born has finally reached his spring time! And from what Inuyasha told (complained) to him over the phone, his adopted boy (he’s still coming to terms with this but Touga was sure Naraku will get there, he’s a smart boy) was starting to bloom as well! Oh his wives would be so happy—they were all beginning to lose hope in those two and really, he wasn’t getting any younger and most of all, he wanted _grandbabies!_ A hundred—no, _thousands_ of them—it would be quite easy given that Naraku’s kind multiply almost faster than rabbits. Oh he could see them now, reaching for their granpapi so he could coddle them and—

In a room all the way across the other side of the mansion, two women of different species shuddered. Sometimes, it was difficult to remember just what they saw in the oaf that made them agree to marry him.


	25. Turned

This was quite the predicament. Sesshomaru knew he favoured his mother in the looks department but this was just ridiculous. But at the very least, he was taking this a lot better than his companion did.

Naraku excelled in magic—hell, he practically _breathed_ magic. Magic was his forte. He knew what too much of this and too little of that would do, so how? How did this happen? He could vaguely hear Kagome apologizing profusely with Sesshomaru scolding her, but he was too horrified to pay much attention. Already he could feel his back hurting.

Taking a deep breath, he let his hands travel to his waist—they were far narrower than he ever recalled them being since he left his boyhood. Okay, now it was the moment of truth…his hands went between his legs…

Shiva.

BUDDAH.

_ALLAH._

**_JESUS!_ **

****

He finally opened his eyes and looked down, he can’t even see his feet—those things in his chest were probably where most of his weight comes from now—oh _god_ he wasn’t even a _he_ anymore!


	26. Cause

Naraku was glaring daggers at him and Sesshomaru had no idea why. After the ‘incident’ happened, Naraku retreated to his room. There was a few crashes and colourful words that bordered on cursing but not quite (the spider was adamant that at least _some_ part of him remained clean), then his door slammed open and since then has yet to stop giving Sesshomaru the stink eye.

“I take it that you now know what went wrong.”

Silence. Continued glaring.

“And you believe that I somehow caused all of this?”

“Oh, I don’t believe—I _know_ it’s your fault.”

Huffing and puffing his uncomfortably heavier than normal chest, Sesshomaru inquired, “And how, pray tell, are you so certain?”

“Because magic in itself is a living but _stupid_ thing! Why else do you think it requires to be wielded with very specific intent?”

“I still fail to see how this is my fault. Were you and Kagome not attempting physical transformation?”

“Magic is _stupid on its own!_ You thought about Kagome in sexual terms—don’t you even deny it—when we were attempting to cast the spell properly and her magic, untrained as it is, latched on to the strongest desires to be found in the room, and interpreted your desire to be inside a woman’s body in the most literal sense possible!”

“…”

“We have a vagina because _you were **horny!”**_


	27. Weight

Sesshomaru always marvelled at Naraku’s pain tolerance. He had a feeling that if the spider was dismembered and mutilated to the point where all that remained of him was his head, all Naraku would do was grunt in annoyance.

He honestly didn’t know how he did it. Sesshomaru was just in the process of standing and had to wince at the pain on his back. It was their second day as women now and things did not look as if they were going to get better any time soon.

Kagome looked at her dorm mated in concern, “I don’t know when the spell will wear off, but if it takes too long, we’ll need to get you both some bras and knickers before we go back to school."

At the mention of school, Naraku closed the book he was reading with a snap and muttered under his breath, _“Fiendfyre.”_


	28. Blood

So apparently a large part of the university caught on fire with absolutely no leads as to what caused it (“Nee, nee, Naraku, can magic do that?” “Possibly.”)and classes have been suspended until further notice. It was no big deal, winter break was nearly coming, after all. Kagome thought that the person responsible for the fire was just really, really home sick and missed his/her family. It was a sweet thought.

Hence why Kagome is out doing some shopping for her currently indisposed dorm mates. They were going through something serious and she would do whatever she could to ease their pain. She, herself, was used to the feeling, but they were beginners and they need all the help they can get.

-xxx-

“This is all your fault.”

“Yes, we have established that. You’ve said it 138 times on this day alone.”

“It does not make it any less true.”

Kagome’s dragons were reduced to lumps of flesh on the floor with their makeshift futons consisting of bed covers and comforters. They may despise unnecessary physical contact (any form of contact with Kagome is considered necessary), but they had no desire to go through this ordeal alone. Human women go through this every month and that thought gave them see human women in a very new, respectful light.

Menstrual pain was no joke.

The door opened and Kagome blinked as she saw that her dorm mates have made a fort made of their beddings looking so sad, she just wanted to hug them until they felt better. Even Shippo was sympathetic, lying in between the men (currently women) to provide comfort in whatever little way he could.

“Aww, you guys get lonely on your periods too? Okay, we’ll all sleep here together so no one is sad. But first,” she pulled out a box of tampons and pads from her paper bag, “I need to teach you how to use these things,” she said as she waved the items in front of the horrified men who immediately chose to suffer the pads instead.


	29. Mistake

Sesshomaru froze as he felt his father’s hands where they should _not_ be. It was now Christmas break and they decided that Kagome would spend it with them when they found out that she would not be able to return to her house due to ‘unfortunate circumstances’.

Sesshomaru felt his hackles rise.

“Mate, why does your buttocks seem so small today? Though I admit, your breasts _do_ seem a tad larger than—“

“Touga, darling,” Inukimi’s voice drifted to them all the way from the staircase where she and Izayoi currently stood, “has your cold clouded your eyes as well now?”

Kagome felt Sesshomaru’s hand reach out to cover her eyes the same time that Naraku covered both of her ears. Sesshomaru’s free hand glowed a sickly green hue and, despite being covered, Kagome could hear muffled screams of pain and apologies.


	30. Christmas Eve

Touga grumbled under his breath, his first born’s dokkaso (did it just get more toxic than last time? He wasn’t sure anymore) still stinging all over. To make matters worse, his dear mate wouldn’t even soothe his pain, and as usual, Izayoi was taking her side.

This was so unfair—it was an honest mistake!

His stroll of shame was interrupted when he passed by the fireplace, his eyes catching two dark heads and one the same as his own.

There, in front of the couch near the fire, was a sight worthy of painting. Kagome sat on the floor with Sesshomaru’s head on her lap, her hand on his head (she’d been petting him until they fell asleep), her own head on Naraku’s shoulder, who in turn had his over her’s.

It seems like they fell asleep while binge watching whatever Christmas themed movies they could find—the television was still on even though the movie was long over.

A smile tugged at the former general’s lips and he walked over, turning off the television and adding more wood the fire for Kagome’s sake.

But before he left, he took one discreet picture with his phone.

As adorable as the picture they made was, he still couldn’t take the image of his boys with breasts seriously (he was a little grateful and disappointed that Inuyasha was adamant that he would spend Christmas with his girlfriend—he didn’t think Naraku and Sesshomaru would let the boy live if he sees them in their current state).

He will _never_ let them live this down.


	31. Cut

To celebrate Naraku and Sesshomaru returning to their normal bodies, Touga decided to take them out on a ‘boys’ day out’ before they reunite for dinner, much to the younger men’s displeasure.

Inukimi and Izayoi all but kidnapped Kagome right before their eyes.

Despite her protests, the two older women bought a wardrobe’s worth of clothes for Kagome. They never had a daughter, they said. They always wanted one, they said. She had fun with them, she really did, but she felt better and happier when she was with her dorm mates. She looked forward to seeing them again in dinner.

-xxx-

The day passed by slower than usual and Kagome all but skipped to where they would be seated in the fancy restaurant they were supposed to have dinner. She called out to them using their designated nicknames for Christmas (Grinch and Scrooge) before pausing midway.

Sesshomaru and Naraku did their best to comfort the girl as Inukimi and Izayoi stared at Touga as if the only reason they haven’t flayed him where he stood was because of public scrutiny.

“I just thought they needed a haircut!”


	32. Anxiety

Inuyasha was thankful that he spent the Christmas break away from his family. He knew his father would soon hound him for a haircut too. But now…

“Oh Inuyasha! _You’re_ Kikyo-nee’s boyfriend?”

Both he and his girlfriend stared at the trio with what he was pretty sure was a dumbfounded expression. And to add to his certain mortification, Kagome kept talking.

“By the way, Inuyasha, Kikyo-nee is very good at fixing things and I thought you should ask her to help you with your crippling anxiety around men!”

_Wait **what—?!**_

Inuyasha stared in muted horror as Kagome went on and on about his supposed ‘condition’ that began when he was in middle school and supposedly ‘discovering himself’ with someone named Jack or something but it ended pretty badly before one of the assholes told her that she would catch a cold if they don’t get back to their dorm.

Inuyasha watched on as the three retreated from view, with Kagome waving goodbye at them.

Suprisingly, it was Kikyo who broke the silence, “So…crippling anxiety? Around men? Inu, why didn’t you tell me about this?”

_“Because it’s **not true!** ”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So as you all can see, I love causing trouble for Inu.


	33. Education

Sesshomaru and Naraku were always lenient with Kagome, but for every rule, there are exceptions.

Education just happens to be that.

She wasn’t doing horribly, per se. In fact, she was doing very, _very_ well. But that doesn’t stop Naraku and Sesshomaru from wanting her to be better. She could still remember the scandalized look on their faces when she told them that she didn’t _want_ to be the best. She didn’t get what the big deal was.

Hmm? Oh, that’s right, they were teaching her history right now—something about the Western Lands of ancient Japan and all… _boring._ She was just about to doze off when Sesshomaru’s five foot ruler hit her makeshift desk and Naraku insistently pointed at the elaborate points they’ve done on a white board. Kagome pouted.

History _sucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Because they can’t always be nice and cuddly about everything. They take her education very seriously. This idea was inspired by dear Jelly, who said she wanted to see some more actual student life moments ;)


	34. More

Shippo was starting to get lonely, she said.

It’ll be fun, she said.

“Sesshomaru, tell your charge to get out of my wardrobe,” Naraku ground out, somehow not any less intimidating (to anyone other than Sesshomaru and Kagome) despite the bundle of twin white fur balls in his arms.

Sesshomaru’s ‘charge’ came bouncing out of Naraku’s room, carrying a pair of black boxers and presenting it near the spider’s foot before sitting, obviously waiting for her due praise.

Sighing, the dark haired hanyou reached down and gave the little thing a soft pat on the head.

Pleased with her praise, the ‘little thing’ jumped on the couch, climbed over to Sesshomaru’s lap and sat there.

The door burst open and Kagome walked in with an armful of paper bags, “I got Rin some toys and puppy treats—I don’t know what bunnies really do so I just got Hakudoshi and Kanna some carrots—huh? What happened to out dorm? Why are there clothes everywhere?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So many others were hoping for more Shippo and Ceysna said she wanted some little Rin and other babies so yeah, I have delivered. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	35. Allergies

Koga loved women. Koga adored women. Koga loved women who loved him. But his favourite kind of women were those who _didn’t._ Getting them to love him was his favourite pastime. And that Higurashi girl, with her famous naivety and innocence, was bound to be a fun challenge. The older sister was rumoured to shoot you down, literally and figuratively, sooner than any attempt at conversation (a rumour that he could confirm— _not_ that he was turned down or anything), so the younger sister would be the easier option.

The girl was like those fairytale princesses locked in their gloomy cold towers, guarded by fierce monsters. He didn’t want to cross either monsters directly so he thought to sneak his way to the girl’s attention—they had some classes together, after all.

But that was easier said than done.

“Achoo—!”

Once again he was being escorted to the clinic for symptoms of severe allergies.

-xxx-

Meanwhile, a little critter was creeping her way through the halls and rooms before she reached her destination. She climbed up a chair and settled beneath a warm knitted scarf.

Naraku smiled, one finger reaching out to pet his little friend.

Sesshomaru gave his friend a look, “Which idiot was it this time?”

Red eyes gleamed with mirth, making one unfortunate classmate who happened to be looking shudder, “Did you know that some canine youkai are severely allergic to tarantula hair?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And another character requested by Katrinaa Kee :D


	36. Cold

Sesshomaru took long, calming breaths. He has long since perfected the art of breathing (he had to or he would no longer have any living blood relatives left) but occasionally, his breathing exercises failed him. Such as now.

His step mother informed him of human PMS (he has long since erased his own experience from his mind, that never happened) and how each women reacted differently. Sometimes they were happy, others were miserable, and sometimes got angry for absolutely no reason.

Kagome, it seemed on this particular day, was _needy_ and got cold fast. The snow definitely did not help.

And so here they were, on the couch, Kagome wrapped in a silk cocoon Naraku weaved for her, pressing her body against Sesshomaru's far too heated to be considered normal skin with him trying his best to keep his head straight and hands to himself. 

Naraku himself was busy making sweaters for their furry residents, his pink Hello Kitty scarf wrapped around his neck.

The cold never really bothered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This idea was inspired by Arc-an Angel. I love reading reviews, they give me so many ideas XDD big thanks to everyone who reviews :DDDD


	37. Pain

They hated hospitals. Sesshomaru hated the smell and Naraku hated how the air felt on his skin, but that was where they were. Because _she_ was there.

He holiday cheer and laughs she brought to them distracted them. She said she got mugged as she was heading home from the convinient store, but the police found her things around the area she was found.

They made sure she was fast asleep before they left, Naraku making sure that anyone entering with even the most miniscule amount of I'll intent would die of 'unexplainable heart failure.'

Begging, screaming and bargaining. It was always those three and not necessarily in tht order. Too bad for them though.

"We have three more hours before Kagome wakes up," Naraku commented, his eyes on his wristwatch as his free hand flicked a finger, severing a head the same way he but his threads. 

Sesshomaru hummed, "A shame. I was hoping to stay a little while longer," he answered nonchalantly, his hand a sickly, acidic green, melting flesh and bone alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SO I had this one written out from Goldie Fawn's suggestion long before my first post got deleted XDD That Dark genre ain't just for display ladies and gents.


	38. Notes

Inuyasha was trying to be a good Samaritan. He's been jotting down notes (with a lot of help from Sango and Miroku) so Kagome could catch up when she comes back to class. It was by his own, free will and definitely not under the arrow point of his girlfriend threatening to pin him against a tree and turn him into her personal target practice.

And so here he was, opening hospital door to where Kagome was currently confined in, then froze. 

Bastard no. 2 was in the very careful process of filing Kagome's nails, very careful about her broken and bandaged fingers.

Bastard no. 1 paused in midair, holding a pair of chopsticks and waiting for Kagome to eat her obviously homemade dinner. He was wearing a pink, frilly Hello Kitty apron. He bastard could _cook._

Inuyasha dropped the copies on a nearby desk and promptly left. Kagome hadn't even noticed his arrival.

He was beinnigng to _not_ like opening doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Unsettling Inuyasha is my favourite thing to do in this fic.


	39. Fine

Sango watched as her friend's figurative dragons hovered over the girl. The girl was just released from the hospital and if the two were overbearing before, they were practically her shadows now. Where once there had only been Shippo, now Kagome had a puppy and two bunnies tailing after her as well. When the dragons were forced to be elsewhere, the four stood vigilant guards.

She never thought she'd use the word savage to describe a bunny. 

Although, she didn't think the girl needed that much protection at all, to be honest. 

While it has been well known not to bad mouth Kagome because Naraku would inevitably find out (no one knew how and that was just disturbing)... 

She watched as a body sailed across the gym, slamming hard against the concrete wall. 

Kagome huffed, cradling her now aching hands again, "You shouldn't say bad things about Naraku and Sesshomaru! They would _never_ hurt anyone! I don't know why you would even think that!"

Sango smiled. Yes, she had a feeling the girl would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Kagome loves her roommates and sees them through beautiful, rose tinted glasses.


	40. Roulette

Kagome was definitely not fine. 

How dare the doctor from that stupid hospital tell them she was good to be discharged? Can't he tell she wasn't breathing right?!

Sesshomaru huffed almost inaudibly, incompetent fools. He should sue them. 

But back to the matter at hand. Apparently, some other fool thought he could call the principal on Kagome on the grounds of 'unprovoked violence'. The nerve. Kagome would never hurt a fly. One time he saw her staring intently on the ground as she walked and when he asked her what she was doing, she told him she was watching out for ants so she doesn't step on them.

How precious can you get?

From the corner of his eye, he saw Naraku running his fingers over a book, but with his eyes closed. 

"What are you doing?"

Eyes still closed, the spider answered, "I couldn't decide what to say when we pay a certain someone's family a visit tonight. I'm letting chance have its way." His hand stopped and he opened his eyes to where his finger pointed. 

"Ah, assault on a minor it is. I wonder what his dear wife will think about this. Do you still have the hard drive?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Have I ever told you all these boys, my sons, are assholes?


	41. Inquire

For the nth time, Touga listened to his youngest son complain about his older brothers (it seems like Naraku wasn't the only one who has yet to come to terms with his adoption. Oh well, they'll get there). He listened as Inuyasha ranted on and on about how his girlfriend now believes that he has anxiety around men because of what Naraku and Sesshomaru said.

He listened as he complained about how creepy the two were around Kagome and how they're basically a hazard to the general population. 

He listened until the wee hours of the morning when Inuyasha finally took a breather and asking his father if he was even listening.

"Yes, yes, of course I hear you, son. I always do. But answer me this...when do you think they'll start having sex? I want my--Inuyasha? Inuyasha?! Rude pups, I did not raise any of you to hang up on your old man like this!" 


	42. Cleaning

Sesshomaru's hackles were on an all time high and not for the usual reasons. Kagome was doing some cleaning while Naraku went grocery shopping on his own, leaving Sesshomaru to watch over their little dove.

This was not how he planned their alone time to be like.

He tried, and failed, to think of his happy place as Kagome went about cleaning with a gift from her mother that just arrived yesterday. 

He absolutely _loathed_ vaccums.

-xxx-

Naraku walked with very light feet. He purposely asked Kagome to stay behind and clean with Sesshomaru, knowing full well that she's been dying to try out her new vaccum. With this, he can finally forgive Sesshomaru for being the reason why he now knew what it felt like to be a woman on her period and just how heavy breasts really are. 

Never let it be said that he does not settle scores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I heard that dogs don't like vaccum???? Also, the wonderful Avi made a really cute fanart for this chapter here's the liiiink: http://www.dokuga.com/gallery?func=detail&id=11469


	43. Defender

Contrary to a stupid wolf youkai's belief, Shippo wasn't just some mindless low-level youkai who couldn't maintain a human like form. He did, iy just so happen to benefit him more to remain in his current form.

Unlike some idiots (namely a certain wolf), he understood the hierarchy of power and when the Prince of all canine youkai (and even those not) stakes claim, it was fatal to ignore. Besides, he was given the very special privilege of being the appointed protector of the prince's intended when he wasn't around.

"You will shield her from any and all attempts to gain her attention for an extended period of time, unless it's education. Anyone who is not a residence of this dorm has no business getting within arm's length of her," the Prince was very specific in his orders.

And, watching as the wolf rolled around the floor to get rid of the fire that suddenly lit on his uniform, Shippo believes he's doing a very good job. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A lot of people have been asking for more Shippo content and I have delivered lol. Also, what the hell you guys, I'm looking at the reviews from the last chapter and why do you all like seeing Sess bullied XDD for anyone who wants to see certain somethings in the story, just let me know and let's see how my far ny brain takes your prompts XDD


	44. Mother

Midoriko loved her daughters, she really did. But sometimes (actually it's all the time) she worried. Kikyo didn't look like she was going to let go of her severe case od sister complex any time soon (the box of letters she's received from the girl consisted of nothing but questions about her sister and just why they allowed her to house with some _boys_ they don't even know), but she's long accepted that fact since the young woman built a tree house with her own two hands for the sole purpose of shooting down (quite literally) any potential suitors.

Then there was Kagome. Sweet, innocent, painfully naive Kagome, who kept sending them mails every month to tell them how she was doing and asking how they were here back at home. Like Kikyo, she was concerned that her daughter's dorm mates were not only males, but of youkai descent as well. But with each letter sent, her worries lessened. After all, if those boys held any ill will towards her daughter, the young miko's inherent defences would have rendered them to ashes long ago.

Although she couldn't help but wonder. 

She could have sworn that Kagome was supposed to be staying in the _East_ dormitories. Also, she didn't know that the university allows students of different sex to live within the same building, let alone the same dormitories.

How very open and modern. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I now appoint Midoriko as Mama Higurashi because I can.


	45. Banned

Contrary to popular belief, it was fairly difficult to anger Naraku (Sesshomaru was actually the pissy one, despite his face being stuck in the default setting). But this was just pure injustice. For once, he wanted to be lazy and actually used the Internet to look for one specific idiot he needed to 'take care of', so to speak, but then his account got _banned._

Kagome was doing her beast to comb Naraku's hair (she's still very sad that they're not long anymore but it was fun keeping up and marking the improvements overtime, it was like marking your height) in an effort to help make him feel better, "So...tell me what happened again?"

"My post got reported and someone hacked into my account and now I can't use it anymore."

-xxx-

Sesshomaru was giving Rin her early morning walks during weekends, a miniscule skip on his step. He hated vacuums and he was not about to let that one slide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This one was suggested by dear Taki XDD you guys want some certain stuff to see, just tell me and let's see how far my brain will take it XD


	46. Good

Rin was a good puppy who loved her new family just as much as they loved her—even though only two of them looked right, everyone else looked strange (but she didn’t really mind).

Shippo was fun. He always plays with her and loves to cuddle. Kanna rarely talks and she always looks like she’s going to pounce even though she was relaxed. She has really long ears too. Hakudoshi looked almost exactly like Kanna but he was a boy and has really pretty lavender eyes. Daddy Sesshomaru said they were called bunnies. She’s never heard of those kind of dogs before.

Then there were their parents.

Daddy Sesshomaru was safe. He acted like a proper alpha and always took her to walks whenever he could. Daddy Naraku was strange. Well, he kept strange things under his bed but he always sneaks her some treats when Daddy Sesshomaru wasn’t looking.

Lastly, there was Mama Kagome. Mama Kagome had the cleanest scent she's ever smelled and Rin loved sleeping beside her. Her Daddies love Mama Kagome very much. So much, they asked Rin and the others to keep watch over Mama whenever they’re not around. Rin, being the good puppy that she was, did just that.

-xxx-

Sesshomaru and Naraku watched as Hojo sped past them, his phobia of anything vaguely canine looking sending him to a sprint, little Rin chasing and barking to her little heart’s content.

They preened like the proud fathers that they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I lost my cheat sheet for this fic and only just found it crammed under my bed so I shall now make up for lost days over the weekends XDD As usual, if anyone wants a specific topic up, just say the word


	47. Stares

Those pests were a _menace!_ Koga glared at the table where Kagome waited for her guardian dragons—it was one of those very rare times when they were off doing something else (likely committing murder and the like) instead of hovering over the girl.

Now, this would have been the perfect time to attempt to woo the girl, but those _pests_ were surrounding her!

He was there when Kagome summoned the little kit, it’s what drew his attention to her in the first place. The kit he could handle, but then she came back with a hyperactive puppy and two bunnies straight from the depths of hell. Bunnies weren’t supposed to look like they wanted to swallow your soul or cut off your head while you’re sleeping!

Oh Kami they were staring at his _again!_ Koga shuddered and turned his gaze elsewhere, anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Some people don’t appreciate Kagome’s summons the way we do guys.


	48. Innocence

When Izayoi heard from her two sons’ (her youngest and newest addition still haven’t accepted that yet, she thinks they never will), she was very concerned—especially since it was Naraku who made the request. That boy almost never asked from anything—and when he did, it almost always bordered illegal. It didn’t help that Inukimi fawned on him and practically raised him as far from Touga as she possibly could.

Touga himself was blind to anything questionable that Sesshomaru did ever since Kagome came into the picture. Pets weren’t supposed to be allowed in the dorm.

She was distracted from her train of thought when the investigator talking to her asked her a question. Donning a winning smile, she answered, “Of course not Inspector. Naraku and Sesshomaru would never even think about including themselves in such a ghastly organization. Sesshomaru is very determined to take over his parents’ business and Naraku is rather too occupied with his law degree,” she said in the most convincing tone she could muster.

It was hard being tasked to play the role of innocent housewife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Making up for lost time is hard guys but I try and do my best XDD Requests are now being worked on woohhhh :D


	49. Web

Sesshomaru was rather content with his day. He has yet to be bothered by the single celled organisms he called his classmates, and Kagome gave him an extra squeeze during one of her daily hug treatment for the residents of their dorm.

“Do it again, do it again!” Kagome squealed in delight.

Sesshomaru watched as Naraku tiredly complied, making a sign with his hand, web shooting out from his wrists, making Kagome clap her hands.

It was one of his better decisions, introducing Kagome to the Marvel franchise.

“Again, again!”

A slow smirk crawled up to his lips as Naraku complied once more.

Yes, Sesshomaru was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It goes without saying that I DO NOT own Marvel.


	50. Balloons

Naraku watched in muted horror as Kagome pulled her lips away from that _thing_ and tied it to keep the air from coming out, “What…are you doing?”

Kagome looked at him, goofy grin on her lips, “I thought about doing everyone’s laundry tomorrow and found these in Sesshomaru’s pockets. I didn’t know the city sold flavoured balloons. Look, Sesshomaru got all of my favourite flavours!”

It was then that the owner of said ‘balloons’ came back home to their dorm, freezing at the image Kagome made and Naraku practically setting him on fire with his eyes alone.

Grin widening, Kagome greeted him, “Hi Sesshomaru, welcome back! I found your flavoured balloons in your pocked when I was collecting everyone’s laundry. What are they for though? There’s so many!”

“Yes, Sesshomaru,” Naraku drawled, and Sesshomaru oddly felt like a pup again when his mother caught him with his stash of treasures, “what _are_ they for?”

Well…damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: He needs to find a new hiding spot for those ‘balloons’ lol.


	51. Contained

Kanna was always thee reserved bunny. She didn’t see the point in wasting energy. The other residents of her new home does enough of that for all of them. Besides, she has the very important job of keeping her summoner away from prying hands. The human male was easy enough to chase away, quite literally with the help of Rin. Her brother handles the wolf quite fine on his own. The kit hardly left their summoner’s side ever since she came back from the hospital. So she was left to…clean up, for the lack of a better term.

Her beady, dark eyes caught sight of movement and she turned. Ah, a jealous admirer of one of her fathers. She blinked once, she blinked twice, and there was suddenly an uproar as a student suddenly fell unconscious on the middle of the hallway. Kanna was given very specific instructions; make sure any possible transgressors never attempt anything again—but never kill, that honour was reserved for their ‘fathers’.

Kanna snuggled on Kagome’s lap, eyes closing.

“Your bunny’s beaded collar sure is pretty. Where did you say you got that again?” Sango asked.

Kagome’s eyes went down to the collar in question, a strange glint in them, like a light passing a mirror, “I don’t know, Naraku made it.”

Kanna let herself doze off a little, she’ll let the thing out back tomorrow. They may not remember their time as her captive, but they will remember their terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Errr, surprise??? I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to update daily as I always have… Life just…happened. Tbh I don’t think I’ll be able to update every weekdays anymore, but rather in the weekends instead. I used to update via phone soooo I didn’t have anything saved and you all remember that this thing got deleted the first time and I had to start everything up from scratch so now I wait until I get home to update buuut I usually get home at around 10 pm to wake up at 4 am so I really don’t have much time anymore. Also, I’m trying to focus more on my drawing, so there’s that ^^’  
> Again, so sorry for the long wair TT_TT


	52. Sick

Kagome sniffled.

This sucked. It was weekend and she was under confinement in her room because her dorm mates won’t let her do anything on her own. The only place she can do something alone is in her bathroom and that’s after one of the boys escort her there. She was stuck in her room while everyone else was cleaning their home (for the fourth time this day) so as to eliminate the virus that she might have caught and left there (she might catch it again, Sesshomaru reasoned).

-xxx-

Meanwhile, outside of her room was a battle zone. Each corner was being turned and processed with extreme diligence.

The children (Shippo, Rin, Kanna and Hakudoshi) were using their little paws to wipe the floor with rags (because Sesshomaru might just commit mass genocide if they bring out Kagome’s vacuum), with Kanna and Hakudoshi using their snow white bodies to check if there were any spot left unwiped.

Naraku was hanging upside down the ceiling, dusting away the lights and top drawers, his webs catching any falling dust so the children’s hard work wouldn’t be wasted.

Sesshomaru was doing desensitizing duty, wearing a special gasmask Naraku made especially for him and the canine children and decorated by Kagome’s special Hello Kitty stickers.

Yes, he was special. Very special.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Inuyasha carrying what seemed to be notes and a get well card with very feminine and elegant hand writing.

“You’re contaminated, little brother,” was all the warning Inuyasha got before he was assaulted by noxious gas straight at the face.

-xxx-

**AN: Big thanks to those who always leave reviews, they never fail to make me smile :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Big thanks to those who always leave reviews, they never fail to make me smile :D


	53. Festive

It was that time of the year again. That time when the university would open its doors to any and all to visit for a week-long anniversary celebration. That also meant that—

“My sons!”

There was no escape now that they’ve been spotted. Never mind spotted, the old dog now had his arms wrapped around the two. Inuyasha—the cowars—called in sick, meaning Naraku and Sesshomaru now bore the full brunt of their father’s affections. Sesshomaru had a sneaking suspicion on as to why his father was infinitely more talkative whenever Naraku was around, but he won’t say anything. Not yet anyway.

“So, Naraku, I got that memo you sent last week, consider it done!”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“I also fixed that problem with our _neighbour_ the other day too.”

“It was wise of you to take immediate action, Sir.”

“Also, do you think we can have Kagome over this summer break too? I miss her.”

“It would be best if you ask her family’s permission first, Sir.”

-xxx-

The end of the day found Touga crying on Inukimi’s lap as they rode for home.

“I just don’t understand!” Touga sobbed as he blew on the tissue Izayoi handed to him, Inukimi rubbing the widely feared former general on the back.

“It’s been on the back.

“It’s been **_years_**! Why won’t he call me Dad?!” he wailed.


	54. Strung

Hakudoshi was sceptical about this whole family setting at first, especially when the miko who called for them seemed to have absolutely no idea what his sister and he could do. In fact, the woman treated them like they were children. It was…strange, to be actually treated their age for once. They’ve been used as weapons ever since they discovered their powers, Kanna more so.

Being ‘domesticated’ felt strange…but in an unusually nice way.

His ears twitched and from the very corner of his eyes he saw a male who looked eerily similar to the weakling Rin would chase away, gazing adoringly at their designated mother.

_‘Now, that won’t do at all,’_ were he in his more humanoid form, Hakudoshi would have smirked.

-xxx-

The next day there were tattered clothes strung all over the campus, Hojo quietly consoling his cousin for his lost.

From within Kagome’s arms (it was his turn to be carried today), Hakudoshi let out a content huff and snuggled, eyes closing.

_‘That should keep the fool busy for a while,’_ too bad their ‘fathers’ were insistent on not being the only ones to spill blood, otherwise those tattered clothes would be flesh instead.


	55. Comfort

Kagome was alternating her sobbing on shoulders between Sesshomaru’s and Naraku’s shoulders for the past few minutes. The reason?

“That’s so unfair! They loved each other so much! Why did he have to die?!”

The logical reply of “because he stayed in the cold water for too long so hypothermia took him,” died in Sesshomaru’s tongue when Naraku threw him a sharp look. He would just be telling the truth though…

Due to her distress, Kagome refused to sleep alone, hence why all of them—including their children—were now crammed in Kagome’s bed, Naraku and Sesshomaru on either side of her with the babies strewn all over them. Naraku and Sesshomaru dutifully sang ‘My Heart Will Go On’ to their little dove until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Reviwer Gee said she wanted some more cuddle moment and I have delivered :D If ever you guys want a certain something to show in the story, just say so in the reviews and let’s see where my brain takes us XD


	56. Play

They only found out that Kagome was going to play as Cinderella a few days before the actual presentations and needless to say, Naraku and Sesshomaru were not happy. She also neglected to tell then that the casts were exclusively for club members only.

Well now, that won’t do.

-xxx-

Kagome beamed as she saw Sesshomaru and Naraku seat beside her during the club meeting, “I didn’t know you guys were part of the theatre club too!”

As Kagome kept talking on and on about how much fun they were going to have although she doesn’t know what part they’ll play (because the last time she checked, all the parts have been filled out), Naraku crossed out a few lines from his notebook.

It was time to dig up some more dirt and update his list, it was no easy job keeping tabs on everything and everyone, and his mind already started on fixing the little problem with the role of the prince and his understudy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Double update because I worked overtime yesterday and couldn’t post anything XD


	57. Magic

The theatre club was at a loss. Their play was supposed to be the highlight of the whole festival but there was a huge problem…they were at the part where the fairy godmother was going to transform Cinderella’s dress…but the dress was _missing_.

Kikyo Higurashi was at the very front seat with her bow on one hand and was twirling an arrow with the other. The woman’s aim was legendary and they did not want to see a demonstration.

There was a muffled noise from one of the closet and—what the hell was their fairy godmother doing _in the closet_ and is that their prince—but wait then who’s—

“Why’s the fairy godmother covered in a black cloak?”

“Shhh! Shut up! I can’t hear what they’re saying!”

“Oh wow! The theatre club really outdid themselves this year!”

“I need to find out where they got that dress!”

-xxx-

All in all, the play was a success. Though it came as a surprise to everyone when Sesshomaru stepped in the stage as the prince(“I didn’t know Hojo called in sick at the last minute. You said they found him hiding inside one of the closets with the fairy godmother, Naraku?”) and overall, his and Kagome’s costumes were in a whole new league of their own(“Yes, it was most unfortunate. Sesshomaru had to step in at the very last moment.”), the president couldn’t help but wonder just who it was under that black cloak.

-xxx-

Kagome spent the bettwe half of the rest of their day talking about how much fun she had and how she wished it would be the same—if not better—the next year. For some reason, Naraku’s been muttering about voices and transfiguration the whole time she held his hand on their way back to their dorm. When she asked Sesshomaru what happened, he just shrugged and replied with “Magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Arting and writing is hard… I thought I could do this right ugh. So sorry for the delay ;(


	58. Pride

“Oh, I didn’t know my son could act! And so passionately too! I was so worried that something was wrong with his facial muscles all this time! Kimi, did you see him?! Wasn’t out little boy just adorable?! He looked so regal and majestic—just how it would have been in the old days—“

Izayoi handed Inukimi a glass of wine, she will need to have a lot of that in her system if Touga was to survive this encounter in one piece.

Inukimi took a sip, “Yes, yes, Touga, I saw him—I was right beside you during the whole play.”

“And Naraku’s been using those tricks you taught him—that I sometimes don’t approve of but lately no one really cares about that anymore—and really my boys gave that play justice. What do you think we should give Kagome as a thank you—“

The two women exchanged a look before resigning to their fate of listening to the oaf they’re married/mated to fawn over his sons. And they said women were the talkative ones.


	59. Dragged

Inuyasha has been taking refuge in his new dorm—it was his own brand of hell week. His father kept sniffing him out for interrogation since Sesshomaru was likely to claw at his face than provide him with a solid answer (and people think _he_ was the snappy one, Inuyasha scoffed), leaving the inuhanyou to deal with the old dog. One of these days Inuyasha was going to get back at the asshole—maybe cut off an arm for good measure.

“ _There_ you are, Inuyasha!”

Shit! He couldn’t get away, his father already had his arm wrapped around him in a tight bear hug.

From there he felt like he aged a few centuries as his father told him of _his_ day.

“By the way, son, we’re going to the nearby amusement part tomorrow. Can you believe that dear Kagome has never been to one? Do country sides even have those? Oh and bring your girlfriend too—“

Wait— ** _what?!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i fucked up and posted Chapter 60 before 59 I'm so sorry OAO


	60. Park

Inuyasha wanted to hang himself. He thought about booking it but Kikyo found out about the outing through Kagome so unless he wanted to be the next target practice dummy, he would comply. But now—

“Oh would you look at them, aren’t they just the sweetest?!”

—he was seriously contemplating whether letting his girlfriend rearrange every cell in his body was better than enduring this embarrassment. Thankfully his mother was there to tone down his father, but Inukimi was _silent--_ and if she wasn’t sleeping then that was never a good thing.

Sesshomaru may have favoured his mother in the looks department, but everyone in the family knew it was Naraku the woman considered her greatest creation. The evil, sadistic bastard took after _someone_ and it definitely wasn’t his biological parents.

Inuyasha chanced a glance at his stepmother’s direction and nearly ran for it when he saw the all too satisfied look on her face.

His father’s deafening squeal made him turn just in time to see bastard no. 1 encase Kagome in his arms as he guided her in shooting for a prize toy. Kikyo, who was currently holding his hand, nearly crushed his bones at the sight.

He was going to demand some form of compensation from the gods for all the shit he’s been dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I screwed up and posted chapter 60 before 59 TAT


	61. Chapter 61

Four noses twitched.

There was a suicidal idiot in their midst. Only question now was who the fool was watching. If it was one of the males, then the cretin could live for a little while longer. If he was eyeing on of the females, however…

Naraku’s back straightened and Sesshomaru withheld a growl (“Are your spidey senses tingling again, Naraku?” ”I suppose you could say that, little dove.”). So the fool wanted to die in the most painful way possible then. It seems like they’ve been too complacent as of late, a little warning should suffice.

-xxx-

Kagome was idly cleaning what little mess there was in their home—the guys really went all out in their cleaning spree, she could actually still see the shine on every surface.

The door opened and she went to greet her dorm mates—as expected, they looked a little ruffled.

Kagome sighed, going to her room to fetch her first aid kit—“I still don’t get why you guys want to go on fight clubs so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Lol so yeah, to answer that review I DO like bullying Inuyasha in the funnest way possible XDD If anyone’s got anything they want to see in the story, I’m up for ideas, SEND ME PROMPTS >:D


	62. Fix

March **, 20**

Balancing work and school has always been easy for me, but lately I’ve been given a brand new load. It’s not a bad sort of load, I actually welcome this new load in my life. Pulling strings has always been what I excel at, so making sure things stay the same as they have so far was quite easy.

I have to adjust Kanna’s collar though. It seems I used a very subpar stone to fuse the shard of her mirror in. I find it rather impractical to contain only a minimum of ten souls at a time now. Perhaps I could also up the day long torture and have them have nightmares about their stay. But first, Kagome needs new clothes and shoes. I’ve seen her use the same shirt thrice in this month and that’s unacceptable. The stores all the same kind of bland design and style, not even worth considering—it seems like if I want to get something done right, I have to do it myself.


	63. Sweet

Entrée 03/**/20**

It goes without saying that I should have long since been given an award for dealing with the things I have—especially concerning my family. The mere fact that they all still breathe is a true testament to my will power. As of late, Naraku has been busy with his “extracurricular activities” whenever he was not with Kagome and myself. How he manages to weave his webs(figuratively and literally) around nearly the entire city without anyone noticing was anyone’s guess. I suppose being raise by Mother alone has its perks.

The news coverage this day was about one of the fools who thought to use Kagome for their own purposes. The so called justice system does take a while to catch up. I wonder when they will find the others.

I have dallied long enough, I still need to prepare Kagome’s favourite dinner. Perhaps it is time that I try my hand in baking? Our little dove _does_ love her sweets. I suppose it is never too late for me to excel in something new—I am certain Kagome would love anything I make far more than anything those diabetes stores have to offer her. If they made clothes they would make Naraku cry, I swear. The lack of creativity and originality is rampant these days.


	64. Perform

Dear Diary,

Today was fun! I learned a lot of things and tomorrow we get to perform in front of a lot of people to show off what we can do. Oh! I know! Maybe this time I can try that spell again and things won’t turn out as badly as they did before! I’m sure Naraku would be proud of me if I can do it right this time!

-xxx-

Dear Diary,

I goofed up. I shouldn’t have done that without Naraku there to guide me.

-xxx-

Entrée 03/28/20**

It seems like our little dove still needs to have more practice with her spells. Fortunately she asked me as her volunteer—I did not know that performing spells required so much physical contact.

-xxx-

March 28, 20**

I have half the mind of feeding that dog a gallon of chocolates. One would think that after what happened the first time, he’d be more conscious about where his mind wandered in the presence of someone casting a spell, but no. This time, the dog managed to drag not only him and me through the ordeal, but the entire _campus_.

Fortunately I have yet to throw away those…undergarments Kagome bought for us the last time this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The more I take on Naraku’s POV the more he sounds like a stressed out, overworked mom XDD


	65. Demonstration

Never one to say no to anything Kagome asked for, Sesshomaru agreed to be the young miko’s volunteer for the spell she was going to perform on the last day of the festival. He didn’t even bother to ask just what spell she was going to cast—he trusted his precious little dove.

She even wore the traditional miko garb. The thing was probably a size too small because her generous bosom was showcased(Naraku was likely offended that she didn’t ask him to make adjustments).

Sesshomaru could vaguely scent Naraku’s panic from the front row seat in the crowd but for the life of him he couldn’t bring himself to care why because whatever it was that Kagome was casting, it required movements that made the wonder twins bound and-damn it the spell was cast and the blinding light blocked his perfect view.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a very uncomfortably familiar weight on his chest. Then there was the deafening noise of the confused audience. Third was the sheepish, apologetic look on Kagome’s face.

And lastly, there was Naraku’s red eyes almost willing him to simultaneously catch on fire and explode where he stood, arms across his chest as he tried to keep his shirt from ripping open from the chest area…

…Ooooops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A little insight on what happened during the last chapter XDD


	66. Blame

Naraku didn’t blame Kagome for the mishap, of course not. She could never do something of the sort on purpose. Precious thing probably sought to make him proud by showing him she could pull the spell off on her own. Such a good, sweet girl. No, Kagome did nothing wrong. This was all on Sesshomaru.

One would think that after the first time it happened, the arse would learn—alas, such was not the case. Some dogs just _refuse_ to learn new tricks.

“You will keep your eyes to yourself lest you wish to part with them,” thank Kami his voice didn’t crack.

The offender quickly averted his(her, as of the moment) eyes away from Naraku’s generous bosom. At least the cretin had _some_ sense of self-preservation. The last one did not and ended up in the clinic through ‘mysterious circumstances’.

That fool won’t be attending any classes any time soon—or leaving the infirmary for that matter.

“Narakuuuuuuu! I’m so sorry!!!” and a familiar presence, like the first sunshine of spring, collided on his chest(sweet baby Jesus that hurt) and started a mantra of apologies. While he was he was telling her that he did not blame her and was proud that she made so much effort in getting better, his eyes burned holes at his usual partner in crime.

“Say, Kagome, when was the last time you vacuumed our dorm? Sesshomaru said he would _love_ to help you clean this weekend.”


	67. Unfortunate

Kagome had feared that people would witch hunt her after the whole mishap on the last day of the festival, but instead—

“Ne, ne, Higurashi-san, how did you manage to cast a spell and have it affect so wide an area?”

She honestly didn’t know what to feel with all of this—not that she wasn’t grateful, she really was, but it was all so strange. She’s never heard of anyone getting complemented for goofing up. And she didn’t even know what to tell them because she doesn’t know what she even did!

Unbeknownst to the young miko, each and every affected student who went to greet her each had a little note within their pockets, containing various incrementing personal information, each had the same elegant parting word on the bottom.

_I trust that she will return to meet with us as happy and clean as we left her. It would be a shame if none of your body part are ever found again, no?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: That last bit sounds like something out of a Danganronpa game, I only now realize XDD


	68. Calm

Izayoi placed a calming hand on Inukimi’s shoulder as the youkai’s eyebrow twitched, it was the only thing keeping Touga in one piece. While most of the general population was quite horrified with what happened—

“Oh this is so strange! I see why you both prefer to wear skirts so much—it’s so _breezy_ down here! Why don’t men have skirts? This is unfair!”

Inukimi clutched at her glass of wine like a lifeline, reminding herself over and over why it would not be advantageous to murder her mate.


	69. Kiss

The whole cafeteria was silent as a grave. Inuyasha(who wearing the loosest clothes ever imaginable) was just waiting—maybe this was all just very bad, elaborate dream and he would wake up pretty soon. His girlfriend was out cold on the floor as his brain processed everything that happened in the past few minutes.

It all started as usual, the three most talked about students going to their usual seats(some idiot tried to take over Kagome’s spot once and when she turned away to fetch herself some dessert, Naraku kicked the chair away along with its occupant as Sesshomaru went to get a free chair for Kagome) and Kagome declaring that she was told that there was a way to shorten the duration of the curse.

There was a pin drop silence as Kagome suddenly reached for Sesshomaru and pressed her soft lips against his unmoving ones. A poof of smoke and some ripping noise, and when the smoke cleared, there Sesshomaru stood in all his masculine glory, his Hello Kitty sweater unscathed but his pants were unsalvageable.

Before Naraku could react, Kagome went over to him and gave him the same treatment. His clothes were not as fortunate—they all became beyond repair.

Back to the present as Inuyasha’s brain finally caught up to the events, he watched as Kagome grinned widely and clapped her hands, “It worked! Miroku was right, it _does_ shorten the effect! Now for everyone el— _Oh Kami—FIRE! **FIRE—!”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The long overdue first kiss, requested by Serene from Ao3 XDD


	70. Bikini

Summer finally came and Touga was insistent that Kagome join them at the vacation home (mansion, really). Inukimi told them about Touga basically crying on the floor as he talked to Midoriko over the phone, begging the woman to let Kagome stay with them for the summer and even offering to bring their entire family and family friends along with them. Midoriko finally gave in (after Touga finally decided it was time to breathe and he was running low on oxygen and she finally got the chance to actually say somethin) but only brought their immediate family.

Kagome, of course, was beyond ecstatic when she sees her family, and took to introducing everyone to, well, everyone. Midoriko took a double take when she sees Touga who, still under the effects of Kagome’s spell, wore a bright yellow two piece. His wife and mate looked apologetic, their faces clearly communicating, “Please don’t say anything or he won’t stop talking.” Midoriko wisely kept her mouth shut. City folk were getting creative in their expressionism more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had way too much fun with this suggestion of Ruth Gustafson’s from Dokuga that it’s spawned three shits. Prepare for that XDD


	71. Bikini II

Inuyasha wanted to drown himself. Kikyo found out about the summer vacation before he could plan a separate outing with just the two of them and had insisted (threatened) that they go. It didn’t help that she found out that her family would be there too, now there was no way he could convince her to have some alone time.

The only good thing that came out of this whole ordeal was that they were in a private beach which meant that—

“Inuyasha dear, pink looks really good on you.”

“Yes, it reminds me of all the time we used to dress you up as a pup—oh! Kikyo-chan, would you like to see some of the pictures?”

—all of the embarrassing things that could happen were only for the eyes and ears of those within the property. The only thing that actually made this whole situation unbearable (his father didn’t count—everyone in the family knew that if there was contest of who the most embarrassing member of the family was, the old dog would win by a landslide) was—

“You wear a bikini quite well, little brother. Did you have practice?”

Bastard no. 1.

“Look Inuyasha, Kagome and I made you a shell necklace. Why don’t you try it on? Mr. Touga already wore his.”

Bastard no. 2.

Inuyasha would have normally told the assholes to fuck off but the expectant look on Kagome’s face—as well as Kikyo’s blank look daring him to reject the necklace her sister made—made him let the younger Higurashi twin put the shell necklace on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’m so sorry Inu but bullying you in this modern fic is fun especially when you seem to be the sanest member of the crew.


	72. Chapter 72

Inukimi, after finding out that had no decent swim wear (“Rags, those are _rags,_ Sesshomaru!”), convinced (tricked, really) Kagome into going to a nearby mall to get herself one. Sesshomaru and Naraku had no choice but to concede since even Midoriko said Kagome long since outgrew her old one. And so, here they were, surrounded by people they did _not_ want to be anywhere near to.

The woman who was supposed to be helping Kagome was too busy trying to get their attention.

Patience finally reaching the negatives, Sesshomaru waved over another woman who was, by her uniform and the tag on her name, apparently a manager. She asked what was wrong, casting a confused glance at the other woman who should be handling any problems they may have.

By the time Sesshomaru was giving his fourth point on customer service and basic work etiquette, the staff was bawling her eyes out while the manager flushed in embarrassment.

He wasn’t even halfway done with his piece when Kagome came out with a bikini that made strings look thick and his brain short circuited so badly that he could practically smell the burning—

“Hey look at those legs man and those ti— _holy shit my pants!”_

Naraku lazily blew away the smoke from his finger as the staff rushed to get the fire extinguisher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’ve realized that I have turned Naraku into an arsonist.


	73. Chapter 73

“Kagome-chan’s grades are all stellar, from what my boys tell me,” Inukimi took a sip from her tea.

Midoriko smiled fondly, “Kagome has always been a smart girl.”

Inukimi nodded, “Yes, Sesshomaru and Naraku hardly needed to help her in anything besides history, particularly about that part about the fabled jewel of so long ago. I do have a question, if you don’t mind.”

“Ask away.”

Pale hands gently placed the teacup on the table, barely even making any sound, “Kagome-chan is very academically gifted…yet she acts as if she’s a young child that has never left her house, or seen anything beyond it.”

For a good long while, the only sound that could be hears was Izayoi’s soft sipping of her own tea, and the gentle breeze of the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sooooo yeah, I am overdue XDD


End file.
